Montressor Giovanni
Montressor Giovanni is a former Mahjarrat General who believes himself to be a human fisherman/bard by the will of an unknown force for repentance for past "sins" as a Mahjarrat, causing him to lose all memories of his past until the time is right. He was created by Emyris Bayne for roleplaying purposes and poses as a protagonist-esque figure, helping adventurers in their travels. Biography (Pre-Roleplay) Note: All Things Written by Ma'dran from this point on are all from Ma'dran's personal notes and Journals he has kept since his arrival to Gielinor. The Second Age; Arrival at Gielinor It was 8,000 years ago, during Gielinor's second age, that I, as well as my fellow Mahjarrat, arrived in the ripe plane known as Gielinor. At the time, I was among the Eldest and more powerful of them. '' ''Among the few details I remember about arriving was that my brother, Kathlaron, was quite skeptical about this new world. I even remember as he said to me, “Ma'dran, I am not sure of this plane...It is sure to cause the death of many of our kind, no?” However, it wasn't long until a figure approached us, one with the head of a jackal, and the body of a man; a being known as Icthlarin, soon to be revealed as the desert god of life and death. '' ''Icthlarin had a vision, a vision to build up his great civilization from nothing. He requested the assistance of the Mahjarrat to do so. The majority of us agreed, assisting the jackal-headed god, after swearing fealty to him, in building a grand civilization, rivaled by no other nation. I remember many of the citizens called us “Stern Judges” and “Faceless ones”. Perhaps the latter of the two was a reference to our shapeshifting abilities? In any case, we were respected by the people. The process of building was fun...for the first century at least. However, I, as well as the others, found the absence of violence and bloodshed quite...tiresome. It was then that we found the second god; a being known as Zaros, the Empty Lord of Control. He promised the Mahjarrat that he would grant our wishes for action and bloodshed if we joined him. We left the jackal-headed god, Icthlarin, to his city and people, going off to fight valiant battles for the Empty Lord. Soon enough, I came to respect, even love him, as a son would be to his father. I did anything asked of me, no matter what it was. It was soon, however, that I learned of a fellow Mahjarrat general of Zaros; one by the name of Zamorak. This Zamorak, he was indeed loyal to Zaros, as I was, until he discovered artifacts left behind by other gods; The Stone of Jas and the Staff of Armadyl. With these, he found that he could become a god, but needed one more ingredient; Zaros's blood. It was his intention to take his power by force, so he may be granted unlimited power. So there I stood at Zaros's side along with few other Mahjarrat loyalists as Zamorak's rebellion continued its way to our location. I stood before the gate, my spear drawn, ready to fight whoever may enter the gate to get to Zaros. Surely enough, Zamorak, the betrayer, managed to come through with the Staff of Armadyl in hand. I swung my spear at him before he deflected the spear and punched me, sending me flying across the room. The Zamorakians, I suppose they should be called, forced me to watch as Zamorak leeched all of the power from Zaros, leaving him with nothing. The Third Age; The God Wars The betrayers of Zaros...these...”Zamorakians”...they tortured me, tried to force me to swear fealty to Zamorak, the self-proclaimed “god of chaos” since the turning of the Gielinorian third age. I told them that I would never give in to their pleas. I told them that there was no way that I would turn on Zaros...until they managed to find a way. Kathlaron. They brought him in, obviously beaten and tortured as well. “''Remember your brother, Ma'dran?” One asked me. “He didn't care much for Zaros. Nor does he care much for Zamorak, our Lord. But he is not the one we are concerned with, Ma'dran. He's useless. Weak. The only reason he is not dead already is because we need him to get to you. So here's how it's going to work.” The interrogator pressed a dragonite dagger to my brother's throat. “You swear fealty to Lord Zamorak, or we kill your brother, then we kill you. So, what is your answer, Ma'dran? Will you join us, or are you against us?”'' I had no choice. It was my brother. Sure, he was weak, but he was by brother nonetheless. I fought for the Zamorakians, the betrayers, as my brother was kept out of sight. Soon enough, I was taken hostage by the other side; a group of Zarosian Mahjarrat disguised as human followers of another god, one by the name of Saradomin. I explained to them my predicament and was accepted into their ranks so that I may fight in hope of releasing my brother. It was soon that I found out that a war had spread, one between the Gielinorian gods themselves... The Kharidian Desert Campaign (TBA) The Battle for Ardougne (TBA) The Fourth Age; Hopeless Wanderer After these “God Wars”, I was left to wander Gielinor, a Mahjarrat forced to seek refuge as a human. I called this alias “Montressor Giovanni”. A Gnomish name, I know. If anyone asks, I'll say I was raised by Gnomes. But if I was raised by Gnomes, shouldn't I at least know about their culture? Now I'm thinking like one of them. Before all of this, I was just a soldier. I could command loyalty from my men during the war. But now, I seek a place to sleep each night, I barely have the coin to feed myself each night. I became weak, eventually wandering to the icy lands in the corners of the world, hibernating until the time was right to attend the ritual. I attended, yes, but there would still be more to come before the end of the Fourth Age. Once, I tried to attain a position in human politics; a senator of Ardougne if my mind serves me correctly. I failed, not really being able to comprehend how the human mind truly works. I failed, left to wander Gielinor again. This world has left me with nothing. My brother, dead for all I know. My mind, becoming more and more diverse from that of a true Mahjarrat. My abilities fading. I've lost track of how many rituals I haven't attended. Was it one? Two? No matter, I am but a husk of what I once was. I must find an alternate source of rejuvenation if I wish to regain my full power once again. But I shall not allow this setback to tarry my mission; to eliminate the grasp of Zamorak on mortalkind, no matter what. This Point is where all Documented Evidence of Ma'dran was lost and his series of Journals End. However, the next sections in Ma'dran's Biography continue on where he left off in his journals, but in mere Summary... The Fifth Age; Montressor Giovanni Up until year 163 of the Fifth Age, Ma'dran began his quest to continue hunting down and destroying the Zamorakians...up until the fateful day that he was cursed to forget his past and, as a result, become a "human" fisherman by the name of Montressor Giovanni, a name that he thought of for himself. Montressor believed that the reason he did not remember his life before that moment was that he had some sort of amnesia... Over the years, Montressor travelled around Gielinor to find his true identity as a travelling fisherman, bard and actor, going to and from places such as Witchhaven, Karamja, Brimhaven, even the Eastern Lands to fish and play for the natives as he sought out his true identity, never once suspecting he may be a nearly twelve-thousand year old Mahjarrat... Biography (Roleplay) In Search of an Identity For the past six years, Montressor struggled to find out his true identity before losing his memories. Personality As a Mahjarrat, he was dark, determined and apathetic, other than his great respect for Zaros. When his memories were taken, he became kind, helpful, empathetic, and had a strange obligation to do what is right for reasons unknown. He is charismatic and rather fluent in the skills and ways of the musician. Physical Appearance ''Lich Form'' 10 feet 4 inches, glowing red eyes, like all Mahjarrat, he has a lich-like appearance, though he is more nourished looking than other Mahjarrat. He has an emrald in the shape of a plumbob inbedded into his skull. ''Human Form (Montressor) Facial He has hazel eyes, brown hair, handsome in appearance, and appears of Fremmenik-Kandarian decent. Bodily Montressor is 6 feet 1 inch in human form, is muscular in build, somewhat appearing to be a person of Kharidian-Varrockian heritage Skills Mahjarrat *'Shapeshifting''' ............................................... (Unknown as of yet to Montressor) *'May Hibernate to regain Strength' .................. (Unknown as of yet to Montressor) *'Incredibly Strong' *'Very Agile' Speech and Music *'Multilingual', knows Freneskaen, Ancient Tongue, Fremennik, Kharidian and Common *'Bard/Actor', Montressor has, over the years, become a good showman, bard and actor *'Charismatic', as a bard and actor, Montressor is quite charismatic Personal Inventory Non-Combat Skill Items *Lute *Fishing Pole Weapons *Lute (In self defence, he smashes it upon his attacker's head in hopes of rendering then unconscious) Jewelry *Pouch of Spices around his Neck Accessories * Relations Family *Kathlaron.................................(Brother, whereabouts unknown) :: Personal views on Kathlaron will be added in the event that Montressor regains his memories Fellow Mahjarrat * Acquaintances *Gonad Yaksplitter.....................(Acquaintance) :: "Ah, yes...heh...the barbarian hero...I sang a few songs about his accomplishments in my travels to Relleka. I met him face-to-face in Falador a few months before..." *'Nobody'..................................(Friendly Acquaintance) :: "Nobody...that's what I decided to call him after he told me he had no memories of any kind, not even his own name. An interesting fellow, to say in the least, a magician nonetheless...some kind of summoner even. He's not a bad person at all, in fact I'd be honored to have him as a friend, he's just eccentric." *''Arthur Ironarm(FallenNinja4)..........................(Friendly Acquaintance) :: ''"The Dwarven Halfbreed...yes...he's a good man...he is currently helping me in my efforts to regain my memories." Pets and Followers *Ezio, Meleagris Gallopavo ''(Turkey) Trivia *Righthanded, but wishes to learn to be ambidexterous *Montressor is a Pescatarian, a type of vegetarian who eats only fish, eggs and dairy products in addition to fruits and vegetables. *Montressor is usually unarmed, not so much as carrying a butterknife with him for protection. *Montressor's name is a reference to ''The Cask of Amontillado, a short-story by Edgar Allan Poe *Montressor's pet turkey's name, Ezio, is a reference to the Assassin's Creed franchise. *Montressor, despite having an Italian-sounding name, speaks with a slight Scottish, perhaps even Irish, accent Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Zarosian Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Adventurer